Jak dziecko
by betka23
Summary: Granica między byciem dzieckiem a dorosłością jest bardzo cienka. Spamano.


- Rany, jak gorąco…  
- Trzeba było zamontować klimatyzację, idioto.  
Hiszpania zaśmiał się i przeciągnął, moszcząc wygodniej głowę na kolanach Lovina. Odpoczywali na drewnianej podłodze niewielkiej werandy, uciekając przed zaduchem mieszkania Antonia i przed palącym słońcem na zewnątrz.  
Hiszpania wyciągnął rękę nad siebie i poklepał Romano po policzku w pieszczotliwym, niemal ojcowskim geście. Lovino posłał mu gniewne spojrzenie.  
- Jak ja cię zaraz klepnę… - zaczął. Antonio ponownie się zaśmiał.  
- To było silniejsze ode mnie. Nic na to nie poradzę, że masz taką słodką buzię.  
- Nie mów do mnie jak do dziecka, pajacu.  
Umilkli obaj. Romano przymknął oczy i oparł się wygodniej o ścianę za plecami. Antonio spoglądał z dołu na jego odchyloną głowę, zarys szczęk i podbródka. Uśmiechnął się do siebie.  
- Wiesz, o czym myślę? – zapytał nagle. – Przypomniało mi się, jak przyszedłeś do mnie niedługo przed tym, jak straciłem nad tobą opiekę. Pamiętasz? Wtedy też był taki upał.  
Romano powoli otworzył oczy.  
- Pamiętam – odpowiedział po chwili.

* * *

_- Romano…  
- Przestań! Zabieraj tę łapę z mojej głowy!  
- Zrozum. Jeszcze jest za wcześnie, byś odszedł…  
- Widzisz? Znowu to robisz!  
Lovino ze złością odepchnął rękę Antonia, który patrzył na niego zdezorientowany. Włochy miał ochotę zetrzeć ten głupawy wyraz z jego twarzy, najlepiej pięścią. Albo krzesłem.  
- Tylko się z tobą droczę – westchnął zrezygnowany Hiszpania, drapiąc się w głowę.  
- Przestań traktować mnie jak dziecko! Nie jestem już mały!  
Antonio spojrzał na niego zaskoczony. Przyjrzał się uważniej stojącemu przed nim Romano, który niespokojnie uciekł spojrzeniem, nagle speszony tymi oględzinami. Cofnął się o krok, czując za plecami chłodny mur. Nagle Hiszpania głośno się roześmiał.  
- Masz rację, wyrosłeś – powiedział. – Ale nadal wyglądasz słodko, jak mały… Uch!  
Uderzenie pięścią w żołądek wyparło z niego powietrze. Zwinął się wpół z bólu, obejmując brzuch.  
- Za… co? – wychrypiał, opierając się jedną ręką o ścianę, tuż obok czerwonego z gniewu Romano.  
- Bałwan! – burknął w odpowiedzi Lovino. Napiął mięśnie, lekko pochylając się do przodu. – Chociaż raz potraktuj mnie jak równego sobie. No już! Uderz mnie!  
- Co takiego?  
Znowu przybrał ten zidiociały wyraz twarzy. Lovino nie wytrzymał. Hiszpania zachwiał się, gdy pięść Włoch trzasnęła go w szczękę.  
- Ha! Głupio ci, że leje cię smarkacz? – Romano czuł płynącą przez ciało adrenalinę. Uderzył jeszcze raz. – Dlaczego się nie bronisz? Oddaj mi, idioto!  
Antonio przyjmował kolejne ciosy, nawet nie próbując ich zatrzymać. Po każdym uderzeniu prostował się, choć coraz ciężej wspierał się na ścianie.  
„Dlaczego on się nie broni?".  
- Taki jesteś słaby? – Wtedy Lovino zrozumiał. Jego pięść zawisła w powietrzu. - Ty… nadal myślisz, że jestem dzieckiem?  
Hiszpania spojrzał na niego dziwnie. Na jego stłuczonym policzku powoli wykwitał siniak.  
- Ty cholerny draniu! – krzyknął Lovino. Spojrzenie Antonia tylko podsyciło jego gniew. – Jestem dorosły, więc traktuj mnie jak dorosłego, ty pieprzony…  
Włożył w to uderzenie całą swą wściekłość, niczym niepowstrzymywaną złość. Pięść głucho pacnęła.  
Hiszpania złapał jego dłoń w swoją i mocno zacisnął palce. Lovino powstrzymał jęk bólu. „Nie. Nie pokażę ci, że jestem słaby".  
- Mam cię traktować jak dorosłego? – zapytał Antonio, znowu z tym dziwnym wyrazem w oczach. Puścił jego pięść i oparł rękę na murze tuż obok głowy Lovina. Drugą dłonią dotknął jego twarzy. – Tego chcesz?  
Romano spojrzał na niego spanikowany. „Coś się w nim zmieniło. Jest taki jak wtedy. Wtedy, gdy myślał, że jest niepokonany. To tę maskę przybierał, gdy myślał, że nie patrzę". Uciekł spojrzeniem w bok, gdy oczy Antonia wpatrywały się w niego w ten przerażający sposób. Jakby był zdobywcą.  
„Dlaczego jest tak blisko?".  
Antonio przesunął palcem po jego szczęce i mocno chwycił za podbródek. Lovino się szarpnął.  
- Puszczaj mnie, ty stary…  
- Nie – Gdy przysunął twarz do jego twarzy, Romano znowu szarpnął, z trudem odwracając głowę w bok. Wargi Antonia musnęły powietrze przy jego policzku. Rozczarowany, spojrzał na Lovina gniewnie. – Bądź mężczyzną.  
- Drań… Powiedziałem, żebyś…  
Dłoń Antonia lekko zacisnęła się na jego krtani. Lovino skrzeknął przerażony i znieruchomiał.  
„Co się z nim dzieje?", pomyślał, czując narastającą panikę. „Co robić?".  
Hiszpania pochylił głowę i dotknął ustami rozpalonej skóry na jego twarzy. Lovino stęknął protestująco, gdy Antonio przesunął wargi na wrażliwe miejsce tuż koło ucha. Na chwilę oderwał się od niego.  
- Widzisz? Nie potrafisz się bronić – powiedział, patrząc w jego pełne przerażenie i udręki oczy. Uwolnił uścisk na jego gardle i powolnym ruchem przesunął dłoń na bok jego szyi. – Jesteś jeszcze za młody.  
Znów się pochylił. Przesunął ustami po jego szyi w długiej, niespiesznej pieszczocie. Lovino jęknął cicho.  
„Powinienem go odepchnąć i uciec. Powinienem, ale nie potrafię", myślał, gdy dotyk warg Antonia i ruch jego dłoni na skórze zniewalał i obezwładniał coraz bardziej.  
„Czy to jest na poważnie? Czy znowu się ze mną droczysz, ty cholerny draniu?".  
Westchnął, czując spływającą po policzku łzę. Wściekły otarł ją ręką. Hiszpania zauważył ten gest i spojrzał na niego, podnosząc głowę. Zmarszczył brwi.  
- Romano? – zapytał. I nagle jego oczy rozszerzyły się z zaskoczenia, jakby dopiero teraz zrozumiał, co się stało. Widział zarumienioną twarz Lovina, błyszczące od lęku i budzącego się pragnienia oczy i swoją własną dłoń, delikatnie przesuwającą się po jego szyi. Oderwał się od niego, odskakując jak oparzony.  
- Przepraszam – wybełkotał, nie patrząc na Romano. Obiema dłońmi chwycił się za głowę. – Ja nie chciałem. Przepraszam.  
Lovino ciężko oparł się o ścianę, łapczywie łapiąc oddech. Czuł dziwną pustkę i chłód po tym, jak Hiszpania go puścił.  
- Kłamiesz – powiedział cicho, wbijając wzrok w podłogę. – Chciałeś.  
Antonio spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.  
- Bądź mężczyzną i po prostu się przyznaj – powiedział Romano, również podnosząc na niego spojrzenie. Odepchnął się od ściany i zbliżył się do Antonia. Stanął tuż przed nim. – Wtedy ja…  
Hiszpania jakby wbrew sobie wyciągnął rękę i przesunął ją po policzku Lovina. Sięgnął do jego włosów, dotykając ich w dobrze znanym, pocieszającym geście.  
- Nie powinienem był. Przepraszam. Jestem taki słaby…  
Potem nagle zacisnął wargi, odwrócił się i odszedł, zostawiając Romano samego z niezrozumiałym żalem w sercu._

* * *

Duszne powietrze docierało nawet na ocienioną werandę. Lovino westchnął, dłonią ocierając czoło.  
- Dlaczego wtedy uciekłeś? – zapytał, spoglądając w dół na Antonia.  
- To nie powinno było się wydarzyć. Byłeś jeszcze młody… Auć! – Hiszpania chwycił się za ramię, w które przed chwilą rąbnął go Lovino.  
- Pieprzysz.  
Antonio zaśmiał się krótko, po czym spoważniał. Spojrzał przed siebie.  
- Nie chciałem, żebyś mnie takiego widział – odpowiedział po chwili. Popatrzył na Romano. – Bałeś się wtedy.  
Lovino na chwilę zaniemówił. Nieświadomie wplótł palce we włosy Antonia i teraz nerwowo za nie pociągał.  
- Idiota – odezwał się w końcu. – Ty też się bałeś.  
Hiszpania wyciągnął do góry dłoń i dotknął twarzy Romano. W jego oczach błysnęły figlarne ogniki.  
- Też? – zapytał. – Więc przyznajesz, że wystraszyłeś się wielkiego szefa?  
Śmiał się głośno nawet wtedy, gdy znowu oberwał pięścią w bok. Umilkł, gdy dłonie Lovina objęły jego głowę.  
- Bałwan – powiedział Romano, pochylając się nad twarzą Antonia. Nim go pocałował, mruknął jeszcze: - Okropny z ciebie dzieciak.


End file.
